


Big Sis

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: After the hoard trio leaves, Baby Kyle, Baby Lonnie, Baby Rogelio, End of Season 4, Family, For chapter one, Gen, Guilt, I can't write songs, My take on how the Hoard deals with infants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, POV First Person, Regrets, Runaway, Traitor, being a mom, oc mom - Freeform, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Tasha was forced to become a Hord soldier when she was 15, and after two years she was assigned to work in a nursery, where orphaned babies were found and brought in, so they could grow up and become soldiers. What happens when Tasha wants to break out with her charges?
Kudos: 5





	1. Tasha's Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this OC long ago for this series, just not getting around to writing her story, hope you enjoy.

I was only fifteen years old when I was forcefully taken from my family and joined the Hord as a soldier. I remember seeing my parents try and grab for me as the soldier was dragging me away, and I remember seeing them being shot right before my eyes. I remember screaming for them as I was dragged away and forced onto a vehicle with others. I screamed and cried as I banged on the door once it was slammed shut behind me. The others, I believe most of them were kids, but I don't remember for sure, cried as they huddled in the back, scared for their lives no doubt, tears fell down my face as I continued to scream and curse at those people, no monsters, for doing this to us. What did we do wrong? We were just people living in our little village, we never hurt anyone, we never did anything wrong. So what have we done to deserve people to be killed and taken from our homes like this?

I had to bite back a sob that bubbled in my throat as I slid down to the floor, and gave one more punch to the door.

What did we do wrong?

We were in that small space for a long time, or what felt like it to be, before the doors opened back up and more of those monsters stood in the opening, and a few climbed in, I was the first one pulled out since I was so close to the door, and was dragged by a monster to a room that held beds, and on the wall, there was what looked to be a black mirror, others were also forced into the room, with those monsters watching us, more than likely to make sure that we couldn't run, there was around 25 of us before many of the soldiers walked out and the door was shut, I could hear the sound of a click, they locked us in. 

Then the black mirror that hung on the wall changed as the light emitted from it and a skeleton-like face with glowing red eyes appeared in the mirror. The thing called itself Hordak. It explained how we were lucky to have been chosen to join his cause to conquer Etheria, and how we were expected to do as we were told or else face harsh punishment, and how we would start training first thing in the morning.

***

Morning came, and like what that Hordak said, we were forced into uniforms of white and red and had to make our way to a training room, in there, there were plenty of weapons and technology we had never seen before, and we were expected to learn how to use them all.

Over six grueling months, many of the people that had been in my batch had died, either they were killed by soldiers for trying to escape, killed themselves, or allowed illness to claim them.

I wasn't so fortunate. I never tried to escape, because even if I were to escape, I had nowhere to return to, my family was dead, I would never have the guts to end my own life, and I never got sick.

I have been beaten before, several times, due to not being on some other soldiers' levels, even though they had been there so much longer than I, and they expect me to be a skilled killer like them, even though I was forced from my home and brought here against my will and forced to join a war I never wanted a part in, and in an army where I'm against their beliefs and their goal.

However I just sucked it up and kept going, listening to what they told me, so I wouldn't get hurt, I may hate what has happened to me and those in my batch, and I hate this army with all that muster, but perhaps, I could live long enough to see this war to an end, and maybe the right side would prevail.

***

A year and a half later.

I stared at my reflection. I felt like a shell of who I use to be, and I was 17.

My light brown hair what I kept back in a braid was a mess with uneven cuts and split ends, I should do something about that, and my brown eyes looked so dull and lifeless. Then again do I deserve to be alive after everything I have done after being forced to join the Hord? At least the freckles that dotted my cheeks and nose were still the same.

I let out a sigh as I left my shared room, only to be confronted by my squadron captain, I never bothered to remember his name, he told me that I had a new assignment, and to follow him. I stayed quiet but gave him a nod to show that I understood, I followed him down the many halls of the Fright Zone, but soon I noticed that we were in an unfamiliar area, or at least an area I had never ventured down. Soon we came up to a room and walked inside, and there stood a woman with long black hair wearing a red dress and a mask that hid her face, but her eyes had a glow to them.

"Is this her?" She asked, in a rather bored voice.

My captain gave a nod and then explained my assignment, why he didn't do that as we walked was beyond me, but then again he didn't think ahead like that.

I was assigned to be pretty much a nanny to a batch of infants and take care of them until they were ready to start training, and after they would relive me and the kids would be going to their official ward, the woman who's name was Shadow Weaver. She would come and visit to make sure she deemed I was doing my job right, but wouldn't take care of them, well, except one, who she explained was given to her by Hordak himself.

So forced to be a soldier against my will, and now I have to help raise the next generation of future killers for this army, lucky me.

I was led to my new quarters, it was just as plain as all the other rooms in this place, but the main difference was that 5 cribs lined the walls. So my room doubled as the nursery?

I then heard someone behind me and turned to see who it was, not that it would be anyone that I'd recognized, and it was a soldier holding two babies, and another soldier entered as well also holding two babies.

The first soldier held two sleeping girls, one with dark skin and darker hair, and the other looked like that of a cat, I would've thought more of it but the soldier behind him held two sleeping boys and one was a green lizard child, so I couldn't be shocked, and the other was a pale boy with light whips of blond hair.

The babies were placed in the cribs, and I noticed how each crib held a name tag, at least they get names. The little cat girl's name was Catra, the dark-skinned one was named Lonnie, the lizard child was Rogelio, and the blond boy was Kyle. Each of the kids was asleep for the time being so that'd give me some time to relax, but my gaze seemed to wonder over to the fifth crib, the name Adora spelled out on the name tag, that must be the child Shadow Weaver was talking about from earlier, but they're more than likely will be times I'd have to watch her, she is ranked higher up, so she'd have more responsibilities than others.

The soldiers walked out of the room, their job is done, leaving me alone with the kids. I shook my head and walked over to my new bed, I flopped down onto the surface, it was hard and uncomfortable, just like my old bed, and closed my eyes for a hopefully peaceful sleep, because if I know anything about raising kids, you lose a lot of it.

***

The sound of crying rang in my ears, waking me from my slumber. Here we go.

I stood up with a yawn and walked over to the cribs, I was lucky it was only of them, but I knew the others would join if I didn't get the other one to quiet down. It was from Kyle.

I sighed to myself as I picked him up and cradled him in my arms, trying to rock him quickly yet gently in hopes that he'd quit crying faster, so the others wouldn't join in. I walked back over to the bed and sat, still rocking Kyle in my arms, he looked so small and pale. 

Tears streamed down his face as he continued to cry, I bit my lip, I didn't want to hear four crying kids at once, and I wasn't for sure if the room was soundproof, but I remembered something at that moment. There was a bittersweet rush of nostalgia flow through me as I remembered my mother, she would always sing me a song anytime I was upset growing up.

Looking down at Kyle I took a breath and quietly sang that old song.

_"Hush now my child, dry those little tears._

_Pain is temporary, but I am always here._

_You'll never be alone, so don't you cry or fret._

_I will help you grow, to be the best that you will be._

His sobs started to die down.

_Because I am always here..."_

There was a clenching feeling in my chest and I felt tears well in my eyes, it had been so long since I remembered my mother, I tried so hard to suppress my old life because it hurt, it hurt so much. I let out a shaky breath and looked down at Kyle, who looked at me with small brown eyes, only to smile.

It was quite infections as I couldn't help but smile back. I remember thinking that, perhaps being a caretaker wouldn't be so bad.

***

I let out a sigh as I exited the room, the kids were asleep and I could have a moment to think for myself. It had been some months since I was appointed as the caretaker for the four, and just like I expected, things were chaotic in trying to take care of four at once, and on the rare occasion five when Shadow Weaver dropped off Adora, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, I remember the first time I held her, I had this weird feeling that she was the key to stopping the war.

What a silly thought.

I stood outside my door for some time, I didn't have many windows of opportunity to have some peace like this, only for Shadow Weaver walk...guild up to me.

I straightened up, "What can I do for you Shadow Weaver?"

She stared at me for a moment and then asked, "What do you think of your charges?"

That was rather confusing, after all, they were only some months old, they don't have fully developed personalities or skills as of yet. "Well, they are rather well behaved, for babies that is."

Her eyes seemed to narrow behind her mask, only to quickly, and harshly, grab my chin and force me to look at her, even though I was already doing so. My heart raced as my breath caught in my throat, what was she doing? "Let me give you a little word of advice, don't make the same mistake many caretakers before you have made. Don't get attached."

She then let me go, I was finally able to breathe again as I stumbled back into the wall. I looked at her, trying not to look fearful at he sudden and rough contact, but she already had her back turned and said, "Do I make myself clear, attachments will do nothing but hinder you and them."

I swallowed, and tried to look unaffected, "Yes Shadow Weaver."

"Good."

She then walked away, I felt a bubble of anger in my chest but took a deep breath. I'll make my own choices, and I won't let her get in the way. If I get attached to those kids, then I will, maybe I can give them more compassion and help them see early on, that there is a better life then the Hord.

***

The years went by, the kids would be turning five soon, and I had already turned 22. I sat in the chair in the corner reading one of the few books that weren't Hord related that was available around here, Kyle was curled up on one side looking at the pages, and Rogelio was curled up on the other with his eyes closed. Lonnie was sprawled across the floor with a paper and pencil, they didn't have coloring supplies around here for kids, I wasn't surprised by this, and Catra and Adora sat in the corner playing with one another.

I looked over at the two, after a year of taking care of them, Shadow Weaver took Catra, claiming that Adora needed to be around another child more in her care, so I was down to three, but I still took care of them when it was needed.

I couldn't help but smile, I grew to love these kids as if they were my own. I fed them, watched them grow, I was there for their first steps, and their first words, and yet they grew up on me so fast. They even called me big sis, which yeah I don't think I'd be completely comfortable being called mom.

"Sis!"

I looked up and saw Lonnie holding up a picture, it had six 'people' on it, but in crude handwriting under it was the word family written under. I knew I smiled, I smiled whenever they made something like that, during those moments they made me forget that we were in this horrible situation, where we were only tools for war, that we were not even viewed as people.

I patted her head and she smiled, I was glad she even included Catra and Adora, even though they didn't get to be around each other that much.

There was then a knock at the door. I was able to stand without disrupting the boys too bad and answered it, it was my old commander, and I still didn't know his name.

"Tasha you're being relived."

"Excuse me?"

"You're no longer a caretaker, you'll be heading back to your old quarters tonight, and the children will be placed in their own, they start training tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? They're not even five yet, and they're being expected to start training?!"

He glared at me, but I don't back down.

"What did you think was going to happen? That's why they're here, that's their job."

"A job they never asked for!"

He let out a sigh, "Look, you got attached, you just need to let it go, they'll be fine, as training takes years to complete, so you don't have anything to worry about. Besides, you don't want Shadow Weaver to know that you got attached to the brats."

I bit my lip and dug my tails into the skin of my palm, but released, had to appear unaffected. "Fine, but can I say my goodbyes, since I'll more than likely never see them again?"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Fine, but make it quick."

I closed the door and turned to see the kids looking up at me, this was going to be hard.

Lonnie asked me what was wrong, she was so straightforward like that, and I answered the best I could in a way that they'd understand. "Well kids, it seems like you kids will be moving rooms."

"Really?"

"Yeah," it hurt to smile, "And there'll be other kids around your ages as well, so you kids can make more friends."

"And you'll be coming too?"

That was a punch in the gut, "No, I have another job to do, so I may not see you, kids, for a while."

I then felt something attach to my leg, it was Kyle, "No, don't go."

It broke my heart, I still didn't think Kyle would make it long as a soldier. I ran a hand through his hair, "Don't worry, I'll try to see you as much as possible, I don't want to leave you either though."

"You promise to visit?"

"Of course."

They then hugged me, Adora and Catra were more detached but at least they tried, it worried me how Shadow Weaver must be treating them.

They then gave me their pictures in hopes that I would remember them and think of them whenever I saw it. I helped them pack their things and we were forced to depart, they didn't let me go with the kids to see their new room.

I sighed and walked back to my old quarters, thoughts of the kids swirled in my head for hours and into the night, and it was then that I came up with a plan to escape, and take the kids with me. It was so stupid to use that plan, it wasn't thought out and it was a mess, but I was so desperate to keep them safe that I threw caution into the wind and went for it.

Once I knew the people in the shared room was asleep I packed my bag with my few belongings and started to make my way around the Fright Zone, I was guessing the room they were held in was in the same area as where I and the others were when we were first forced here. 

However, my trip was short-lived as when I turned down a hallway there stood the woman in this building I'd grown to hate over the years, Shadow Weaver.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in bed, I heard you had patrol in the morning."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Then why are you carrying a packed bag?"

She was on to me, but I could also feel an overwhelming sense of fear, much like our many previous encounters. I heard her sigh, "I warned you not to get attach."

She then raised her hand, flight response kicking in I ran the other way, I had to get out, she knew, and she was going to alert the entire base, they'd kill me, then who'd watch the kids.

There was a weight in my chest, I had to leave them behind, there was no way I could go back now, Shadow Weaver would surround the area with so many guards. Swallowing I continued to run to the hanger, I was able to avoid a few soldiers who tried to grab me, I could hear my heartbeat roaring in my ears, and got on one of the boards. Looking back, I could see some people coming my way, so getting it on, I was able to get the doors open, and I flew off, getting ahead by miles before they could get their rides, but I couldn't celebrate early. I was a traitor, and they hunt them down and make sure that they never utter a word of what goes on behind those walls, and what their plans are.

I looked back and saw the distancing Fright Zone, I promised myself that I would come back for them, that I'd get them out and we could be a real family without the Hoard breathing down our necks, that we could be happy.

Soon enough I made it into the whispering woods, I had never been in them before, but I heard many things about them, and with so many unexpected twists and turns, that I didn't expect a tree, I was barely able to avoid it but crashed in the process, I landed harshly on the ground, I'd be feeling that in the morning, and looked at the damaged board, maybe I could fix it. 

However before I could attempt to do anything with it I head voice, they caught up quickly. Quickly I buried myself in a bush, hopefully they wouldn't see me. I head them stop and talk, but my rapid heartbeat pounded in my ears, but they said something on how I'd end up dead in the woods, and that there'd be no point to bring it back since it'd be scrapped anyway. They turned back and left, I let out a sigh, and I could feel my body start to crash, I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore after that adrenaline rush, I can figure everything out in the morning and make a plan then.

I was then introduced to a world of unconsciousness. 


	2. Let's Be the Family You Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha reunites with some old yet new faces.

She was walking down the beaten path that made its way through the Whispering Woods. The birds were chirping and the wind blew, causing the leaves to shift, and if one listened closely, you could hear whispering in the trees. She then stopped when she heard a scream.

Who in there right mind would come in here, she knew that there have been more frequent activity, but it was almost getting ridiculous, what's the point in having all the scary stories about these woods, if people kept walking into them and getting into trouble, with a sigh she made her way to the sound of the scream, only to hear another and a loud growl.

An animal encounter.

She made it to a small clearing and there she stood facing the backs of three young adults avoiding being swiped by the large creatures with large fangs and claws. She shook her head before backing up and removing her wooden staff from her back, she then ran forward and used it to volt into the air near the large creature, it wasn't the first time she's dealt with one of these, but she does rather wish she didn't have to, even if she knows how to easily and quickly get them to leave.

While in the air, she maneuvered her staff and aimed right at the beast's face, causing it to let out a roar of pain as it stumbled backward from the hit, she landed with ease and began to hit her staff against it while it was distracted with pain, digging it into some spots which caused it to let out more sounds of pain before retreating.

She let out a sigh as she watched the beast run, just another day in the woods.

She then turned to look at the three, only to freeze as she recognized their red and white training clothes, they were from the Hoard. Quickly she stood in defense, pointing at the three, "Why are you here?"

The three took a step back, but she took a good look at them past their attire. There was one that looked like a large green lizard, a woman with dark skin and hair, and a shorter man than the other two and hade messy blond hair.

Green lizard, dark skin and hair, and messy blond hair.

She felt her heart began to race as her eyes widen, her posture slacken and her grip on her weapon loosened, a word slipped past her lips, a word she hadn't said in years, "Kids?"

The three glanced at each other before the girl said, which much authority, "We aren't kids."

She let out a laugh as she wiped at her eyes as she felt tears starting to well, "Of course not, not anymore."

The young woman glared at her, "What are you talking about?"

She smiles at the three, "It's been so long, and you've already grown up on me."

The young woman marched up to her, "What are you some sort of stalker?!"

She shook her head as she stood up straight being around the same height of the young woman, "No, but I can see how you can assume, you grew up in the Hoard after all."

"How do you know that?" The young man asked, standing close to the lizard man.

"Well first of all your clothes are a dead give away, and second..." she took a breath and smiled, "You were under my care before you had to start training."

The three blinked, "What?" The woman then shook her head, "You're lying! If that were true then how come we never saw you in the fright zone?"

"I'm not lying Lonnie." The woman stepped back, recognizing her name, "And you never saw me because I was deemed a traitor and ran..."

She then looked at the two males, "Kyle and Rogelio, I'm glad to see that you are all alright."

Lonnie frowned at the woman, "What did you do to be labeled as a traitor?"

She looked back into Lonnie's eyes, all that old childhood wonder and her innocence gone thanks to years of being a child soldier, "Because I tried to escape with you three, but Shadow Weaver caught on to my intentions and I ran...one of my biggest regrets."

"If so why didn't you try again?"

"I did... and in the process, I lost this." She pointed down at her leg, or what used to be her leg, there in its places was a long, splintered, thick stick, a peg leg.

Lonnie blinked at the prosthetic and then looked up at her, but didn't ay a word.

Her eyes then drifted over to the others and noticed that they had packed supplies, but were not dressed for a mission, "So you left the Hoard?"

Kyle finally spoke up, "Yeah...things have gotten bad, and after Catra pretty much went into second in command to Hordak, it got even worse."

"Catra...so she fully embraced it?"

Lonnie rolled her eyes, "Only because she couldn't get over the fact that Adora left to join the rebellion and is also now She-Ra."

"Adora left for the rebellion, huh, with how much she seemed to be favored by Shadow Weaver as a toddler, I'm surprised, but I'm glad. Had a feeling she'd do what was right..." She whispered the last part so the three didn't hear her.

Kyle piped in, "Yeah, so we're on our own now. We're done fighting in this war."

"Have a place to stay? If not you can stay with me?"

"Why should we trust you? We don't even know you're name."

The older woman blinked at the younger before sighing and said, "It's Tasha."

Lonnie still glared at her before Kyle walked up with Rogelio and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and look, "I think we can trust her."

"What why?"

"I just have a feeling that she isn't lying, this isn't the Hoard Lonnie."

"Exactly, which is why we can't just outright trust her!"

Rogelio then grunted, she turned to look and he made a few other sounds and gestures, Lonnie made a face and looked at Tasha, "Fine, we'll take up your offer, but one wrong move-"

"I understand." She then looked up into the sky, "Let's get going, it's getting dark."

She then turned and motioned for the three to follow, which they did. After some walking, they came up to a small hut that was covered in large tree branches, for camouflage of course.

She moved the curtain to the entrance aside and motioned for the others to come on in, Kyle and Rogelio walked in first, with the latter having to duck to fit through, and Lonnie followed after, keeping an eye on Tasha.

The older woman then walked in, she asked the others to sit while she made them some food. After she saw them settle, they sat rigidly but that couldn't be helped and walked into another portion of the hut where she made the food, passing a mirror.

She hated looking into them.

Her body was covered in so many scars littering her entire body, from both animal attacks and sharp vegetations, and even some accidents, Her hair was longer and undone then it use to be but messier and she had a single solid grey streak of hair, while other strands were scattered, her clothes were a mess as they were always torn and had patches on them, she was barefoot and had a prosthetic after she attempted breaking into the fright zone, but there was a bit of her old self she did recognize whenever she did catch a glimpse, her freckles that dotted her face.

She went to work on making the food with what supplies she had, looks like she'd have to go on a food run in the morning. Once completed she handed each a plate, and they all looked both confused and mesmerized by it, "I may not be a great cook, but I'm sure this will taste better then what they had at the Fright Zone."

The three dug in, Tasha couldn't help but smile as she walked away over to her makeshift bed, which was like a bird's nest, and grabbed some extra blankets and made them makeshift beds, hopefully they'd be more comfortable than the beds back there.

Soon enough it was completely dark outside and the three turned in for the night, Lonnie being the more hesitant out of the three, while Tasha stayed up a bit longer, looking up at the starless sky.

***

A few days later Tasha sat outside the hut and just felt a light breeze on her skin, only to hear the curtain shift and footsteps to follow. She heard whoever it was sitting next to her, so opening her eyes she saw that it was Lonnie with a guilty-looking expression on her face.

"I'm sorry."

She turned toward the younger, "What for?"

"Not believing you...we saw those old drawings...I remember bits and pieces of them and I'm kinda remembering you..."

"It's fine, you kids were five at the time."

"Still, I shouldn't have been so harsh to judge you as I did."

"Well, don't say you shouldn't have been skeptical, after all, I was a total stranger to you."

"I guess..."

The curtain then opened again and Kyle and Rogelio stepped out and also took a seat next to Tasha, but they didn't say anything really, just enjoying the peace. An old memory then nudged at the back of her, as she began to sing,

_"Hush now my child, dry those little tears._

_Pain is temporary, but I am always here._

_You'll never be alone, so don't you cry or fret._

She felt Lonnie lay her head on her shoulder and saw Kyle lean on Rogelio who leaned against the hut

_I will help you grow, to be the best that you will be._

_Because I am always here..."_

Quite filled the air again, as they all looked into the sky, Lonnie then whispered, "Thanks again, for everything...big sis."


End file.
